


even more beautiful

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [357]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lysandre has found perfection, and has to satisfy his craving, just a little bit.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Serena
Series: Commissions [357]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	even more beautiful

Serena might be even more beautiful when she sleeps, if such a thing is possible. Lysandre is not able to get enough of her, almost content just to be able to stand over her and watch her peaceful breathing. Almost, but not quite, and that is the real reason that he is here, to become content, to satisfy himself and the craving that he has had since he met her.

He is not the type to become so easily infatuated, always seeking the perfect beauty, and often disappointed. There is nothing disappointing about Serena, and he has grappled with what to do with the teen, not wanting to taint that beauty, and yet desperate to have her all to himself, before his obsession drives him completely mad. The solution that he has arrived at involves using his connections to make sure that the tea she orders from room service is drugged properly, and getting a spare key to her hotel room, where he can do what he wants with her while she remaining blissfully unaware.

In a way, her beauty will remain untainted for now, because she will not even know that she was touched. Eventually, he will not be able to limit himself to being with her while she sleeps, but by then, he hopes that she will have come around, realizing that such two perfect beings could only be more perfect together. Eventually, he hopes that all of that will come to pass, but for now, he pulls the blankets down so that he can take off the skimpy pajamas that she sleeps in, already able to see that her body does not at all disappoint. It seems that she only becomes more perfect, the more time he spends looking at her.

His hands roam her body once he has her naked, unable to stop touching her. Serena shifts a bit beneath him, but does not show any signs of waking, which is not a surprise. The drugs that should have been used on her are powerful enough that she will sleep through everything he does to her. At most, she might think that she had a very lovely dream, and he hopes the dream is about him, that she wakes with even greater fondness for him. Eventually, she is going to have to fall in love with him, so that everything can work out perfectly.

“Serena,” he breathes, as he leans down to kiss along her neck. One hand drifts lower, groping at one of her breasts, while the other moves even lower, touching between her legs. She is already a little wet, and he is not sure if that is because of what little he has done so far, or if she was already having pleasant dreams. He feels a brief pang of jealousy as he considers the fact that those dreams might not have been of him, but he tries to push that away. He can’t know for sure, after all, and none of that will matter once she has officially become his.

For now, the most important thing is the fact that he is here, and that they are alone together at last. Whether she knows or not, whether she wants him or not, they are alone together, with her perfect, beautiful body free for him to explore to his heart’s content. Gently, he fingers her, and as she gets wetter under his touch, he can content himself with the fact that all of that is definitely for him, that there is no doubt about that. Soft moans slip past her lips as she gives into pleasure without even realizing it.

He is not able to keep it limited to just this for very long, though. His cock aches with how badly he needs her, and as much as he wants to keep touching her, to spend hours worshiping her perfect body, the drugs will not allow him enough time to get his fill, and his body has its own demands, demands that need to be seen to sooner, rather than later. He can always come back to her on another night, taking advantage of his connections whenever he needs to, while Serena remains blissfully unaware.

With his pants undone, he spreads her legs, and she moves easily with him, letting him guide her even in her sleep, until he has his cock pressed up against her, slow and careful as he starts to ease his way inside of her. Serena whimpers a bit, but there is no sign of pain on her face as he slowly fills her. And though taking it slowly is like torture for Lysandre, who has wanted her so badly, for so long, he takes his time until he is completely inside of her, watching the expression on her face all the while.

She must be having a truly lovely dream, and he hopes that the way that he murmurs her name to her, and murmurs how beautiful she is helps to influence that dream and that, if it did not start out about him, that it has shifted. Lysandre wants her to want him just the same as he wants her, and in his mind, it only makes sense that she should, that two people as beautiful as they are should be naturally drawn to one another. As he starts to thrust into her, he is quick to lose himself in the motions, until he is fucking her hard and fast, unable to control himself.

He has made himself wait for her for much too long, should have taken her on the spot, the day they met. There is no time to waste, not when his perfect world is on the horizon, and he wants her there with him, more than anything else that remains in this imperfect world. The closer he gets to the edge, the more torn he becomes, wanting to come inside of her and mark her as his own, and wanting to hold back, to not taint her and not risk giving her a child.

His perfect world will involve limiting the population severely, and keeping everything frozen as it is, perfect forever. With that in mind, he should not risk knocking Serena up, but there is still a part of him that does not want to pull out, a part of him that can’t help but think about just how perfect their children would be, making him want to be a hypocrite, and making him want to go against his own ideal.

For now, he does pull out, as tortuous as it may be. Eventually, he may not be able to hold back anymore, but at least for right now, he will behave himself, finishing himself off and coming on her smooth, perfect stomach. For just a moment longer, he takes the time to admire Serena as she is, a vision of true perfection, before he sets to cleaning her up, so that she is never aware of what he has done to her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
